namidorifandomcom-20200215-history
Ideas
Ideas for Stats Stats HP MP SPEED DEXTERITY STRENGTH DEFENSE MAGIC STR MAGIC DEF Jobs Grand totals must equal 5 or less. Adventurer '''- Swordmaster Explanation of Points: Warriors are your sword and shield frontman. They do not have the magical attacking power, but have great physical attack and defense for the front line assault. '''Assassin - Sneak and Strike Explanation of Points: Theifs trademark stat is their speed. Their defense is lacking in both physical and magical but surprisingly have a very high magic strength despite their lacking MP count. 'Hunter '- Sniper Explanation of Points: Hunters are idealy used for their dexterity. They do now have high Magic in any of it's categories, but HP is looked well upon. It provides average strength and defense in a physical battle. It's defenses are low and are idealy kept in the back row, firing safetly from a distance. ---- 'Priest '- Healer Explanation of Points: White Mages are primary spell casters with their high magic defense and MP count. They make terrible physical fighters and are never fast enough to dodge a blow. They work best with defensive spells. 'Wizard '- Destructive Magic Explanation of Points: Black Mages are full on spell casters of the offensive nature. Their high MP count allows them to cast high powered spells constantly. Their fallback is that they have terrible defense and almost need a White Mage for defensive buffs. Up against a physical fighter, they are entirely destroyed. 'Bard/Dancer '- Buffer & Debuffer Explanation of Points: Dancers are well rounded mages but lack casting power, making them not ideal for offensive spells. They are also not too special when it comes to defense, making their highest traight their dexterity. They are ideal for casting debuff spells on opponents such as doom, or stop. Land Fire Spells: #Fireball - Shoot a ball of fire at an enemy. may cause burn #Enflame - Coat self in fire, increasing Attack #Heat Wave - Increase the heat of the air so much that it can melt flesh away of multiple targets #Magma Cannon - Raise a mini volcano out of the ground to shoot liquid hot magma on multiple targets #Amado's Might - Send a massive wave of fire and magma against all enemies, inflicting massive damage Water Spells: #Ice Breath - Breath out a massive wind of ice, freezing multiple enemies #Ice Armor - Coat self in a powerful ice armor, raising defense #Cryofreeze - Freeze an opponent for 1-3 turns #Tsunami - summon a wave from the seas to drown enemies. #Dori's Wrath - Rain hail down from the heavens, smashing into multiple enemies Earth Spells: #Quake - shake the earth, dealing earth damage and reducing attack, dodge, dexterity, and defence #Thorns of Kaname - Bring up thorn covered vines from the ground that smack into and constrict an enemy, losing 1-2 turns #Timber - Grow a massive tree and fall it on an enemy, crushing them under the weight of the trunk #Canyon - split the ground beneath an opponent, falling them to the botton of the gap, then slam the gap shut on them #Face Smash - Raise a large chunk of stone and earth from the ground, and hurl it at an enemy Wind Spells: #Fuji's Silence - Unleash a massive tornado that deals heavy damage on all opponents, with a 25% chance of instant death #Hover - Fly with the power of wind, raising dodge, speed, and attack #Reverse Winds - Create strong winds in the direction of the attacking party, lowering attack, speed, dodge, and dexterity #Twister - Encase self in a powerful wind, deflecting projectiles and increasing defense #Presise Aim - Increases Dexterity and Speed with the power of winds Cosmos Space Spells: #Zero G - Levitate multiple opponents off the ground, causing them to lose one turn, or use on self to raise dodge. #High G - Increase gravity for an opponent making them heavier and therefore slower. #Meteor - Use gravity to reach out into space and pull down an asteroid to drop on an enemy #Direction Forward - Change direction of gravity of user towards the enemy, increasing speed for the next attack #Torture of Gora - Change direction of gravity to up for opponent, then down while increasing gravity 10x to drop them into the ground, smashing them to bits Time Spells: #Future Sight - See into the future to envision an enemy attack, increasing dodge #Nade's Curse - Advance time on an enemy so far that their bones turn to dust #Step back - Reverse the effects of an attack, undoing the damage delt on an ally #Bullet Time - Increase speed and dodge immensely while reducing every other player's speed and dexterity #Time Freeze - Stop an opponent in Time, losing 1-3 turns Light Spells: #Thunder Shield - Create a barrier out of holy lightning that protects against attacks #Nami's Judgement - Summon large bolts of lightning from the sky to smash opponents into dust #Valiant Ray - Uses light magic to heal ones self #Life Absorb - Deal light damage on enemies, while regaining some HP #X Regen - Cast regeneration on all allies, that heals them slowly a little each turn Dark Spells: #Blood Sacrifice - Sacrifice some of the user's HP to inflict powerful dark damage on all opponents #Stealth of Amaedin - Cast blind on all enemys, reducing dexterity #Doomsday - Inflict dark damage on an enemy, with a chance of casting doom #Deathclock - Has a 40% change of casting Doom, 40% chance of Death, and 10% miss #Shadowcloak - Cast self in darkness, raising dodge ----